Just dance with me youll understand
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: a splashly storie. inspired by thepurplemoon, along time ago.
1. Just dance

this is my second spashly fic.. (a/u) i hope u guys like it. as per usual i don't

own any thing. my title and story were inspired by a title of a story

by a different author so i hope they like it. (tho my story is completely different) and i hope u read that its a Jessie and Katie fic. by ThePurpleMoon so much props to her (hi moose)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sat in her room thinking about who other than Spencer. they had been friends about a year 8 months 20 days and 21 hours. yea it sounds a little obsessive but she couldn't help it she endlessly thought about Spencer. they had gotten really close lately and even

strangers were noticing how close they really were. and how depressed the girls would look when the other wasn't around. Ashley had felt that Spencer

wanted her and wanted to say something but she just never does.(Spencer lying on her couch in the living room staring at the television). wow that girls hair reminds me of someone she said to her self. and unbeknown to her self was dialing Ashley's number on her cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hello?"

"hey ash" Spencer said even more

surprised than Ashley that she was calling so late

"watcha need?"

"you" Spencer said then paused and quickly said

"you to answer me something"

"uhh what?" Ashley said surprised at the girls first answer

"turn on mtv, who is that girl with the brown hair" Spencer asked

"i don't know Spence you called me for that?"

"well no i wanted to talk to u too...care to sneak me out?" Spencer asked hopefully

"sure where to?" Ashley asked excited that she would soon be able

to see Spencer rather than just hearing her voice.

"dancing"

"dancing Spence, you got it!"

"okay ash see you in a half hour I'm gonna get ready"

"okay see you then" Ashley said then looked at the clock 12:15

that girl was weird but she loved her. holy shit she loved her.

Ashley Davies saying she loved someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley arrived at Spencer's

house at 12:50 am. and Spencer was sitting in the porch already.

"your late" Spencer joked

"oh so late that you wont go out with me?" Ashley asked almost too seriously

"uhh ash?"

"yea Spence?" Ashley asked confused

"oh uh nothing lets go"

"ok what ever you say Spence , off we go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and they left in a huff and arrived at the club promptly. getting out of the car Spencer just stared at Ashley, (god she was beautiful) Spencer thought, but was conflicted about even thinking it. she knew she had feelings for Ashley but she wasn't sure weather to act on them. she knew Ashley liked her as a friend and as a friend she would all ways be there, but taking the next step

scared her she didn't want to be another "Davies conquest" and just be left in the dust afterward. she really cared for Ashley even loved her and she did not want to lose her like that. they got inside the club and used their "hot womanly skills" to get them selves free drinks. they sat and talked at the bar and smiled at each other and gazed getting lost in each other for almost

an hour before Ashley turned away and then turned back toward Spencer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spence what did u wanna say to me outside your house?"

"umm its hard for me to explain, but its very important" Spencer said thinking its now or never."you can tell me any thing , anything!" Ashley said.

"i know its just hard!" she almost yelled (because she was scared and because of the music...the music she thought,)

"you know what Ashley?"

"what Spence?"

"just dance with me, you'll understand"

"that doesn't answer my question Spencer but sure ill dance with you" Ashley responded

"it will trust me, just dance with me you'll understand" Spencer repeated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the girls walked out to the dance floor a song that had a beat was on but it was a little slow. Ashley danced in front to Spencer as Spencer just watched in awe then moving closer to

Ashley she swayed back and forth, she grabbed Ashley's hands and put

them on her hips and said "here put your hands here" Ashley of course obliged the blond standing in front of her . they swayed to the music moving closer to her Spencer looked contently into Ashley's eyes. then her hands freely roamed the stunning bronze beauty in front of her. she was feeling a pinging in a place she really had never before. and as her hands caressed Ashley , Ashley's hands did the same . she pulled Ashley toward her and kissed her gently on the

lips and said

"now do you understand?"

"kind of" Ashley said and kissed Spencer back

"does this mean i can keep you forever?" Ashley asked

"forever" Spencer repeated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is kids you read now review i hope you liked it.


	2. Proclamation

I would like to thank every one for your reviews. I believe i

this chapter will be better grammatically.

I don't own any thing.

Well i hope you like the second installment. Its the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubbing her hair on a towel after getting out of the shower Ashley peered into her room seeing a sleeping Spencer laying on her bed. Remarkable Ashley thought simply remarkable. (Spencer was only

fifteen feet away from her and she couldn't wait for her to wake up so they could discuss the night before). Ashley sauntered over to the bed, sat down next to the now semi-awake Spencer.

Spencer sat up and looked adoringly at Ashley (she just couldn't believe the kiss they had shared the night before. And she defiantly couldn't believe that Ashley was now hers.)

Spencer leaned over to the girl sitting staring at her and said don't forget forever. And kissed her gently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this moment Ashley knew that Spencer was neither drunk nor confused she knew what she wanted and she obviously wanted her. (she was pleased).

"I have to go home Ashley will you drive me?"

"Of course I'll drive you home hun" she said kissing Spencer once again sweetly.

It was 3: 30 in the after noon she could just pretend she was in school. If her mother was home early which she normally was on Wednesdays.

"Where were you Spencer?"

"School, mom."

"Why didn't i see you leave this morning?"

"Because mom, i realized last night i had a test this

morning and i didn't have the book so i went to school early to pick it up"

"Oh you had me worried I thought you were out all night with

that _girl_."

"Her name is Ashley why can't you get it straight,Aaasssshhhhhllleeyyy!" she streched out her name for her mom to hear.

"I really don't care what _her _name is, I don't want you around her!"

"You know what mom? Huh? Do you? Ashley Davies is a brilliant beautiful wonderful girl whom I love, yea mom love, Ashley is my girlfriend and I don't give a damn what you or any one else

thinks, not god him self could stop me from seeing her"

"Wow Spencer quite a proclamation there assuming you still believe in god you degenerate.

Get out of my house!" her mother yelled

"Fine I don't need you or your crummy house" Spencer said

crying as she fled up stairs to pack her things.

Spencer dialed the phone with tears running down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok theres my second chapter. r/r thnx


End file.
